


【鱼进锅】小红帽

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】小红帽

争吵是每个情侣都要经历的，但鱼锅之间就像是两块同级磁铁，你进我退，可那些无法忽略的细节就是小石子儿，时时刻刻的磨着两颗贴紧的心脏。只有蚌才会出珍珠，心只会出血。都说女人心 海底针，可男人的心思也让人摸不透。明明昨天还在一起甜甜蜜蜜，谁想到今天人就提分手。

郭德纲控制欲极强，这种突发事件已经脱离了他的掌控，这让他怒气横生，他只是静坐，冷着脸不说话。于谦看他生气下意识就去安抚，手指轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊。郭德纲呼出一口气，抬头看他，脸色沉沉，“你以后最好别突然来这么一下子，总得找个由头先跟我打一架再说离的事。”

然后于谦就把他手里的茶壶抢过来摔地上。

郭德纲气得媚眶都红了，他拽着于谦的领子，把他按在沙发上，低低的吼：“你作什么妖？！”

于谦没说话，微微皱着眉，好像被人欺负吃了亏。郭德纲吃软不吃硬，他刚才那做派让郭德纲下意识强势起来，现在于谦这样示弱又让他于心不忍。他稍稍缓和，徒弟们就闻声赶过来，门没锁，孩子们一股脑儿冲进来，看见师父怒冲冲压着大爷，汗毛都立起来了，瞬间又跑散了，烧饼还不忘关了门。

郭德纲站起来，睥着他，“你别后悔。”

男人的耐性就那么一点，耗完了就彻底完了。

于谦坐起来，握着他的手，意料中冰凉。

郭德纲依旧一动不动，好像这样就能掩饰住内心的激荡。

于谦把他的手放在嘴唇上，轻轻磨了一下，像一只求抚慰的猫。

郭德纲呼出一口气，挺直的背松懈下来，抓住他的手坐在他身侧，探着身子问他：“怎么了？嗯？”

那耐心的样子是很少见的，于谦抱住他，结果人没有防备就被他扑倒在沙发里，“你不能对我发脾气，你要对我温柔，像刚才那样。”

这话把郭德纲气笑了，“我对你还不够温柔吗？”

于谦没敢再说话，只是把自己闷在他的肩膀里。

等他再回家时那人分明给他做好了饭乖乖等他回来，见他进屋笑的更软，连忙上前来接过他的衣服，“哥哥辛苦啦！”

于谦心里发毛，这赶上日本媳妇了。

他双手连忙摆起来，“不辛苦不辛苦，角儿才辛苦。”

郭德纲听了抱着他的衣服羞羞的低头笑。

于谦哪见过肯把心思都表露出来的人，直爱的一下扑上去与他共赴云雨。

吃饱喝足的于谦眯着眼睛抽烟，谁成想怀里那个人忽然从被窝里蹿出来就着他的手抽起来，于谦怕烫着他，只是离了他的嘴立马就把烟掐了。“你干什么？！”

郭德纲好一顿呛，眼里都泛了泪花，无辜的看着他，“哥哥抽，那一定很好吧。”

于谦用一种怪异的眼神看他，没等来回应的人泪花就要往下落。于谦心疼极了，乱七八糟的也不想了，只是拿手指揩掉眼泪。谁成想越抹越多，于谦只好吻他，细碎的吻变成深吻，刚要进行下一项，就听见有人敲门。

这个点，马场没人敢来打扰他的。

于谦只是轻轻吻在他的嘴角，权当安抚，起身就去开门。

他看见了这辈子最恐怖的画面，这个分明还是他的角儿啊。

角儿见他衣衫不整又挂着这么呆滞的表情当即猜到了什么，想要哄他的心再次被怒气占了上风。

于谦就见角儿眼神忽然变得锐利起来，瞬间觉得心虚极了。角儿冷哼一声迈步进去，把酒放在桌子上就往卧室奔，于谦的第六感告诉他，绝对不能让他看见，于是长腿一迈就拦在身前，笑的褶子都堆起来，“角儿是来跟我喝酒的还是干坏事的，要是干坏事咱还是先洗澡。”

角儿冷笑一下，推开他，就见床上自己光着上半身摸索着点烟，也点不着。。。

角儿的太阳穴都突突跳。

郭德纲见了，被他的气势吓得往被窝里缩了缩。

角儿走上前去捏着他的下巴把他抓出来，恨铁不成钢的咬牙切齿，“你怕什么？！”

于谦赶紧上前把俩人分开，他半抱着角儿，“你怎么对你自己这么狠？”

角儿低低的说：“要做人上人可不得对自己狠，他那个良善模样能干成什么？！”

郭德纲听了委屈的眼圈都红了，还是爬过去轻轻抓着他的手，“您别生气。。。”

角儿：。

后来于谦带他去检查，结果人医生根本看不见这个人，差点自己被医生扣下送精神病院，要不是角儿能看见这个人他都能当场吓死。

角儿听了只是含糊的答应了。

于谦因为宣传电影出差走了。角儿不自主就到马场去，还带着自己爱吃吃不了的零嘴儿。

郭德纲刚开始还是有点怕他的，后来见了吃的就认定他是好人，满足的眯着眼睛吃了起来。

角儿摸了摸他的耳尖，他了解自己每一个敏感部位，小兔子果然连脖子都红了。角儿看着他，“想不想上台说相声啊？”

小兔子听了连东西都不吃了，连忙点头。

角儿指了指自己的嘴，小兔子果然又红起来，但还是乖乖的贴上去。谁成想就被人扣住挣脱不开，乱扑腾的爪子让人死死摁住。狼入虎口就一个被吃的结果。

等于谦回来时那人已经没有了。于谦却没有留恋的意思，“我还是爱您，我的角儿。”

角儿舔了舔嘴角，呵呵笑，“我倒不挑食。”

end


End file.
